


Live a Little

by lunaseemoony



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005), Teninch - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's idea of a good time on New Year's is vastly different from Rose's, but after the year they've had they still both love how they wind up ringing in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

Two hours in to the party he took her by the hand and dragged her out of the pub. By Alec standards he’d done tremendously well. They both appreciated the significance of giving this year a proper goodbye. 

It felt like only weeks ago that they’d strolled in to the sleepy town turned tempestuous and finally to the aftermath of a storm. It was finding its feet again, and in the meantime Rose and Alec were welcomed. He’d said he hated it at first. They’d both walked a long and trying path. When they reached Dorset beach they could pretend their past was like footprints in the sand, washed away with each tide. Their entry into town was like a new tide, as was the new year. 

So Rose felt it was only appropriate that they bring this year to a close while celebrating the new one with new friends. Alec had offered to babysit so Ellie could have a break. And part of Rose might have enjoyed a quiet night in. She had to at least try to encourage Alec to get out every now and again. They both felt his anxious energy wafting across the busy pub in her direction. When Rose playfully ignored him he came and took her out himself.

“Where are we going? It’s almost midnight,” Rose gently protested.

“Somewhere quieter.”

They wandered, Rose following Alec’s seemingly aimless lead and meandered towards the beach. The moment her feet hit the sand she felt it, the peace wafting up to her on the salty cool breeze with the melody of lapping waves and whistling winds in her hair. She could almost forget that it was freezing cold. He took her up to the shore, stopping just short of the waves, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Alec shielded her hands from the cold by cupping them in his on her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. The weight of his chin and his soft beard made her shiver. As cold as it was, Rose felt nestled up in peace. 

“This is how you want to ring in the new year?” Rose muttered through her coat zipper. 

“That all right?” 

She hummed her response at first while wriggling further into his arms. “Couldn’t take the party?”

“Too many people.” 

“They’re grateful for you though. And happy for you.”

Their hips began to sway back and forth. Rose’s cheeks warmed at the thought that she had no idea who started it. But they were perfectly synced up. That’s what mattered. 

“They have a funny way of showing it.” He must have felt her wanting to argue so he added, “It’s too much noise and pomp and circumstance. I’ve always liked this better.”

He had other thoughts and a name floating in his mind. Rose knew this much. But he rarely if ever spoke her name these days. She knew well enough to wager that _she_  was the one who wanted to go to all the parties to celebrate. Rose should’ve guessed. It did nothing to quell her determination to get him to more social events. But she also had a hard time arguing with him when she felt bliss easing sighs from her lips and gently tugging her eyes shut. 

“You tired?” she yawned into her coat. 

“After this year? Yes.”

She giggled. “I meant physically. But yeah, it’s been a ride. Smoother sailing ahead, don’t you think? We’ve got each other.”

It was his turn to hum agreement. Midnight rolled in quietly with the waves, and they barely noticed. They were a couple minutes late. But they made up for it in kisses. She licked the little cracks off his lips and imagined bringing him inside, huddling under a whole pile of blankets because it was a bit late to get a fire going. The year came in like a sudden storm but left like a fresh blanket of snow; a blank slate.


End file.
